


King Jesus - God of All

by ZygardeKing92



Series: King Jesus - God of All Glory [1]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: The first work of a new series titled, "King Jesus - God of All Glory". Mainly my take on Jesus when He went through the crucifixion, His thoughts & emotions, and the supernatural forces that were at work all the way until Jesus rose from the grave, having conquered Sin and Death.





	King Jesus - God of All

The time had come. Jesus knew it in His heart. He knew this hour would come ever since He could think properly in His human body. All His life on earth, all the suffering and fiery trials He went through in this weak, frail, mortal human flesh was preparing Him for this hour. He always knew, with His unsurpassed, absolute omniscience as God, that this would happen to Him. But it didn’t make Him any less troubled. In fact, the knowledge of what He would go through, the pain, the agony, the intense, unparalleled suffering He would have to go through tormented Him mentally to no end. He now understood why humans, His creation, were so wary of knowledge; the burden and stress too much knowledge created would really take a toll on their minds. In the Garden of Gethsemane, where all His disciples were sound asleep, Jesus had never felt so alone.

He felt them. The sins of humanity: anger, lust, adultery, hatred, murder, malice, slander, idolatry and all the other sins of mankind, every evil thought, evil desire and wicked action, everything large or small, in the past, present and future, everything that stood in direct, sharp contrast to the infinite, unmatched holiness and perfection of God began piling up onto Jesus’s body in a ceaseless, never-ending flood. His holy, sinless body, now tainted with the iniquities and transgressions of His children. His holy panic now paramount, Jesus fell to the ground and lifted His hands to the pitch-black night skies, and began to pray, “ _Abba,_ Father, everything is possible for you. May this cup be taken from me. Yet not as I will, but as you will.” He prayed a second time, His mind plagued with all sorts of questions and doubts. _Will my Father still accept me into His kingdom when this is finished? Will I still be part of the Godhead? Will my children still be saved?_ He had everything to risk at this one ordeal. His supreme authority as God of the whole universe and the Omega Omnisphere, His limitless and transcendent power and wisdom and holiness, and the salvation of mankind. Mankind, who had been created in His image and likeness, the greatest of all His Creation, had fallen so, so far into sin. Under the great emotional stress He was under, tiny capillaries in His sweat glands broke and burst, mixing blood with His sweat.

_And being in anguish he prayed more earnestly, and his sweat was like drops of blood falling to the ground. Luke 22:44_

There was no turning back now. Seizing whatever divine courage and bravery He had amidst all His panic and fear, Jesus turned and woke His disciples. “The Son of Man is betrayed into the hands of sinners. Rise, let us go! Here comes my betrayer!”

* * *

 

Hours later, Jesus, the Son of God, now knelt before the masses next to Pilate, who was appealing to the Jews to release Him. Dehydrated, exhausted from a sleepless night, battered and bruised from all the beatings and insults hurled at Him by the Roman soldiers.

_Pilate called together the chief priests, the rulers and the people, and said to them, “You brought me this man as one who was inciting the rebellion. I have examined him in your presence and have found no basis for your charges against him. Neither has Herod, for he sent him back to us; as you can see, he has done nothing to deserve death. Therefore, I will punish him and then release him.”_

_With one voice they cried out, “Away with this man! Release Barabbas to us! (Barabbas had been thrown into prison for an insurrection in the city, and for murder.)_

_Wanting to release Jesus, Pilate appealed to them again. But they kept shouting, “Crucify him! Crucify him!”_

Jesus’s heart broke, His godly composure failing as He let out an anguished scream of betrayal and sorrow. The very same people whom He had healed of blindness, paralysis, the very same people whom He had fed and satisfied with bread and fish, the very same people who had worshipped Him for millennia were now screaming for His immediate crucifixion. His divine sight allowed Him to see Satan’s demons, those former angels whose once beautiful and divine appearance had been transformed into countenances so horrendous, so ugly, so appalling that it was matched only by the unrivalled evil of their wicked, twisted, heinous souls. He saw the demons, countless of them standing invisible next to people cackling wildly, the looks of triumph on their horrid faces as the humans blindly listened to the evil words and thoughts that they whispered in their ears.

“Look how the Lord God Almighty has fallen.” Satan, the Accuser, the Devil, whispered into Jesus’s ear, still desperately trying to get Jesus, the Mighty God of All, to fall into sin. “How pathetic you’ve become, Jehovah. Look at the people, the humans You loved so dearly. They have fallen so far into sin, and they have rejected as their God. The Supreme Omni-God and King of the Omega Omnisphere and the Omniverse, reduced to a sacrificial lamb at the mercy of His creation. Will you not do anything, Jehovah? You can exercise your authority and power as God, you know. You can destroy them all and wipe them all off the face of this earth with a single thought.”

Satan was right. In His mortal body, Jesus was still God. The Lord and Master of the vast, infinite Omniverse. He could cause His body to explode like an extra super-charged atom bomb, instantly vaporizing everything, living or non-living, off the face of the earth without harming Him in any way, and that wouldn’t even be a gazillionth of what His sheer, infinite power could achieve. It wouldn’t take any effort at all, nothing, nothing ever did for God. But Jesus knew full well what Satan was doing. He could not and would not fall into sin. In the midst of paramount pain, suffering and heartbreak, Jesus replied,shakily but firmly with conviction, “My love…is unconditional. You will never understand, Satan. Even if there were only one person on this earth who would love me and believe in me (and I know that there definitely will be more than one, I will still endure all of this for them.”

_But God demonstrates His own love for us in this: While we were still sinners, Christ died for us._

_Romans 7:8_

Satan scowled as he withdrew, and began his next stage of his evil plan. Next thing Jesus knew, He was stripped of His clothing and His hands were tied to a post above His head. A Roman legionnaire stepped forward with a flagrum in his hand, a short whip consisting of several heavy leather thongs with two small balls of lead attached near the ends of each. Again and again, the soldier brought down the heavy whip in full force, across Jesus’s shoulders, back and legs, each blow containing the full fury and disdain of the devil, who now possessed the soldier and was whipping Jesus personally.

At first the thongs cut through the skin only. Then, as they continued, they cut deeper and deeper into His tissues, producing first an oozing of blood from capillaries and veins of the skin, and finally blood came out, spurting out in huge torrents, a horrific result of arterial bleeding from vessels in the underlying muscles. Finally, the skin of the Lord’s back hung in long ribbons and the entire area is an unrecognizable mass of torn, bleeding tissue. Satan’s face was twisted with sadistic glee, filled with prideful, vindictive pleasure of beating His former Master. Jesus, half-fainting, was untied and allowed to slump to the stone pavement, wet with His own blood.

The Roman soldiers present threw a robe across His shoulders, and placed a stick in His hand for a scepter. And lastly, for His crown, they made flexible branches covered with long thorns and pressed it into His scalp. Jesus moaned, an agonizing, pained moan as the thorns caused copious bleeding. “Hail, king of the Jews!” The Roman soldiers sneered at Him, and they struck Him on the head with a staff and spit on Him. Taking the stick from His hand, they struck Him across the head with the savagery of demons (See what’s happening here?) driving the thorns deeper into His scalp. Eventually, the Romans tired of their sadistic sport and listened to the next thing the demons whispered in their ears. They tore His robe from His back. The removal of the robe was as though the careless removal of a surgical bandage, and almost as though He were again being whipped the wounds once more began to bleed. Another pained cry escaped Jesus’s lips, this one even more anguished and heartbreaking, raw with the incredible, hellish pain of His physical suffering and the bitter, crushing weight of betrayal.

The cross was heavy. In spite of His efforts to walk erect, the weight of the heavy wooden beam, together with the shock produced by copious blood loss, was too much. Jesus stumbled and fell. The rough wood of the beam gouged into His lacerated skin and muscles on the shoulders. He tried to rise, but human muscles have been pushed beyond their endurance. Overcome by searing pain and numb with exhaustion, His body drenched in sweat and blood He fell. All the while the crowd on onlookers jeered and mocked and humiliated Him, “So! You who are going to destroy the temple and build it in three days, come down from the cross and save yourself!” In the same way the chief priests and the teachers of the law mocked Him, “He saved others, but He can’t save Himself!” The words of humiliation and betrayal stung Jesus like a multitude of angry bees with their stings. Another strangled sob escaped His lips, His godly composure failing again with the pain of betrayal. Finally, finally, the long journey to Golgotha, the place of crucifixion, was complete.

* * *

 

Jesus was in Hell. He wasn’t in the place of Hell, technically, but He now drank the full cup of God’s wrath, experiencing Hell in all its dimensions of suffering. Excruciating, searing pain shot through His fingers and up the arms, sending a devastating explosion in His brain that proved to be the ultimate test of His divine, indomitable will. The pain of His torment was exactly the kind of pain that He had sent up Hell for those who sinned against Him. Surrounded by Satan and his demons and monsters and horrendous, ferocious bestial manifestations of darkness, who added their taunts and venom to the human hatred that was poured out on Him. Bearing every single sin that humans will ever commit in the past, present and future, all their iniquities and transgressions, all their infirmities and diseases. He was the perfect vessel, a sinless, pure, holy body to bear all the sins, all the evil of a fallen race of humans, and to become a propitiation, a substitute, a sacrificial lamb for God’s wrath.

It was already bad enough. They were all already bad enough, the conscious physical suffering and humiliation He was going through, the oppression by Satan and his demonic goons, the repulsive and appalling taint of all the sins and infirmities of humanity and creation on earth and in the Omniverse. But what was worst was the bottomless, infinite abyss of suffering, torment and death in His soul that threatened to dominate even His infinitely, boundlessly godly nature of joy and peace. Jesus shuddered in pure, unadulterated horror and grief. This was the worst part of the Hell He had created for sinners; an eternal separation from the incredible, limitless depths of love & joy & goodness that His presence brought. Jesus now truly felt and understood what an eternal separation from God, an eternal separation from the love of His Father meant. He no longer could feel the presence, that reassuring, comforting, loving presence of His Father, and that all that was left was only ever torment, suffering, darkness & death. “My Father, My Father why have you forsaken me?” Jesus cried out in raw anguish and betrayal, to the sky, almost pitch-black from the stormy dark grey clouds that covered it. The shame, the grief, the fear, the physical, mental and emotional agony was so excruciating that it took every ounce of His holy willpower not to try to free Himself. But Jesus’s heart still held hope. In His heart of hearts, a small glimmer of hope remained, reassuring Him that this was all for the right reasons. His return to the Godhead, His reunification with the Father and the Holy Spirit. The ultimate destruction and defeat of sin and the grave. And lastly, the joy and delight He would have in all those whom He knew would love Him and put their faith in Him: Abraham, Sarah, Isaac, Joseph, Moses, Job, Jonathan, David, Bathsheba, Solomon, Esther, Simon Peter, John (The Apostle), Paul, Mary Magdalene, Billy Graham, John Piper, Samuel Rodriguez, Dominic Yeo…

“It is finished.” And with a final breath, Jesus Christ, Immanuel, the God amongst us, the Most High God of All, the King of Kings and the Lord of Lords, gave up His spirit.

* * *

 

“YES!!! We’ve done it!” Satan let out a deafening, maniacal laugh of pure, twisted, sadistic glee that echoed through the walls of his demonic stronghold. All around him, multitudes upon multitudes of demons, dark spirits and other diabolical beasts of sin and darkness were celebrating and rejoicing the death of Jesus.

“That pathetic God thought He was greater than the both of our might combined.” Death sneered, a diabolical grin on his face.

“Both? I was the one who came up with the plan. You only did my bidding.” Satan snarled, pointing a gnarled, clawed finger at Death. The two chief powers of evil continued to bicker and argue, when suddenly, a magnificent, startling burst of light sent the two crashing to the floor, their eyes nearly blinded. “What was that?” screamed Death. Satan looked up at the figure that had just appeared, and his jaws dropped open in shock. “No…it cannot be…impossible!”

The figure that stood before all the demons and monsters was no longer bruised and battered and bloody. His body shone so brightly, with such infinite and brilliant glory that none of the demons dared to look at the figure directly. He shone with the glorious light of thousands of Suns and millions of Stars, His body was like a flawless alloy of refined gold, polished brass and tempered steel, magnified by an infinite number of times in fortitude and brilliance. The radiance around Him was like the fiery aura seen when Son Goku powers up to his strongest Super Saiyan form, except supremely more brilliant and awe-inspiring. “Do you not know, Satan? With God, with Me, all things are possible.”

“B-b-b-but, y-y-you died!” Satan cried out in disbelief.

Jesus, the Mighty God, the Everlasting Father, the Prince of Peace no longer had a smile on His face. Gone were His immense love and grace. Now in His eyes were only the righteous anger and divine hatred of the wickedness and revulsion of sin. Stretching out His hand, there was a flash of light, and a Divine Sword appeared in His hand, with a 1.2 meter long blade made entirely out pure, white Holy Light, with a radiant aura of crackling white-hot divine flames around it.

“Get Him!” shrieked Satan to his demons. Their pride overcoming their fear, a seemingly incalculable stream of demons & satanic beasts charged forward, attempting to overwhelm the Lord through sheer numbers. Jesus swung the Divine Sword. The whole room lit up in a blinding mountain of light. When the light subsided, the multitudes of demons and monsters lay motionless on the floor, powerless and utterly defeated. Screaming and shrieking in terror, the remaining demons tried to run, but Jesus spoke, “I AM WHO I AM.” An absolute field of pristine white Holy Light exploded from Jesus with the raw destructive power of a thousand Big Bangs, completely erasing and dissolving Satan’s stronghold from existence. Satan and Death lay feebly on the ground, confounded and crippled, undoubtedly and eternally beaten.

And on the third day, the stone covering Jesus’s grave was rolled away, and out walked the Lamb that was slain, in all His glory…


End file.
